


The Lonely Ottherd

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-A-Day 2011 Project-June [9]
Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has a weird morning. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lonely Ottherd

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ June 09, 2011.
> 
> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 160. 
> 
> Prompt from [musicforwolves](http://musicforwolves.livejournal.com/): An ottherd (someone who herds otters).
> 
> Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

Alex heard the pounding on her door and the shouted vulgarities that followed, but she couldn’t seem to get up and do anything about it. 

Of course, if her “Gene Hunt” was the same as Sam’s, there was no need. 

“Bloody hell!” Gene exclaimed, coming through the ravished door right on schedule. “Keeping track of you head-cases is like herding otters.” 

“That’d make, you an ottherd, Guv,” Chris commented, clearly thinking himself rather clever. 

“Ottherd,” Alex repeated slowly, wondering if an ottherd might be the key to getting back to her daughter. 

It made as much sense as anything else.


End file.
